Shugo Chara After Story II
by xxRubyCatxx
Summary: In chapter II Amu continues to live with Ikuto for a little while. Some questions are still unanswered. Will Amu find out what Ikuto really feels for her? And what does she feel for him...?


**Shugo Chara ~ After Story**

_This story is based__ on Shugo Chara and Shugo Chara "Doki". This story has nothing to do with Shugo Chara Party. The '~ After Story' line came from 'Clannad ~ After Story'. Just thought it might be fun to add. _

The morning sunshine shines through the window. Birds sing in the distance.

_I could lie down like this forever_, Amu thinks.

She pulls up her sheets and tries to fall asleep again. Then a familiar voice calls her.

"Amu? Amu!" Amu turns around and ignores the voice. "Amu, it's already morning. And I think Rima is ready to go shopping." Amu gets up immediately. "WHAT? Did I oversleep? AGAIN?!" Amu takes a short glance at Ikuto, who was calling her all the time. While Amu is getting dressed, her mother calls her.

"Amu! Your friend, Rima, is here!"

"I'm coming!" Amu yells.

Ikuto and the chara's look at her. They've got nothing to say. They just watch Amu panicking.

"Jeez, why didn't you woke me up earlier?" Amu says irritated.

"Well, I kind of overslept as well. I woke up when your mother knocked on the door," Ikuto responds.

But Amu doesn't listen anymore. She already runs down the stairs with her messed hair and tired face. Rima waits at the staircase.

"RIMA! I'm so sorry! I overslept," Amu apologizes.

"It's OK. I'm way too early, so it's not your fault," Rima says calmly.

Amu smiles at her. They both walk to the door and head to the shopping centre.

Ikuto and the chara's stay behind.

"She totally forgot about us," Ran sighs.

Ikuto doesn't really care. He jumps on the bed and takes another nap.

"I really love this pink shirt. It's so cute," Amu says happily.

"Yeah, I like it, too!" Rima replies. "So, where are you chara's?"

"Oh, I think they are still at home with Iku-" Amu stops halfway.

"Iku-?" Rima asks curious.

"No, nothing!" Amu lies.

_I could never tell anyone about the return of Ikuto. They would all freak out if they would find out that he's staying in my room… AGAIN!_

"What's the matter, Amu? There's been something on your mind for a while," Rima asks.

"No, it's nothing. I was just wondering… eh… If I also could buy that black skirt I saw at the shop just there," Amu says.

"I see," Rima replies happy.

When they are done shopping, Rima goes left, to her house.

"See you later, Rima!" Amu says and turns right.

Amu enters her room exhausted. But then, she sees Ikuto, lying on her bed with a magazine.

"Yo!" he says relaxed.

_This really reminds me of 3 years ago…_

Amu throws her bag in the corner of her room and walks to Ikuto.

"You seem relaxed," she says.

"Yeah, I like your bed. It's so comfy," Ikuto replies.

"Well, yeah, but… Get off of it!" Amu says a bit frustrated.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Alright, alright."

Ikuto gets of the bed. They both look at each other for a while.

"What now?"

_Should I ask him about yesterday? When he said 'that'?_

"Well, I wanted to ask you something. About yesterday," she says frightened.

"Yes, what?" Ikuto says, totally calm.

"Well, when you said that you… never stopped thinking about me," Amu whispers, almost unhearable. They stay silent. Then, Ikuto starts talking.

"Oh, that. Well, it's just the truth,"

_What? How can you say that so calmly?_

"R-really?" Amu asks nervous.

"Yeah, really. Any other questions?" Ikuto replies calmly.

"No, not really," Amu says, a bit disappointed.

"Good… Wait, just one more thing," Ikuto says.

"Really? What?" Amu asks.

It stays quiet for a while. Then, Ikuto suddenly says:

"Do you have the next edition of this magazine?" he asks.

Amu loses it.

"GOSH! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL, DIDN'T YOU?" she screams.

But Ikuto just laughs.

"You're the one who didn't changed at all," he says.

"Eh?" Amu is confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, just that you're clumsy and you get easily shy, just like 3 years ago." Ikuto replies with a grin.

"I give up!" Amu sighs and goes to her desk and sits on the chair behind it.

"What? Did I said something wrong?" Ikuto laughs.

Amu ignores him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ikuto still laughs.

…

Amu completely ignores Ikuto and begins at her homework.

"Never mind," Ikuto says, kinda irritated. He jumps on the bed with another magazine.

"H-hey." Ikuto looks up and sees Amu blushing.

"What's up? Do I have to get of the bed?" he asks.

Amu doesn't reply. Ikuto stares at her, waiting until she's going to talk.

"Is there something you want to say?" he asks after a while.

"I…" Amu begins.

"Yes?"

"I… also…"

"Just say it!"

"I also… never stopped thinking about you," Amu says, completely embarresed.

Amu is waiting for an answer, but she is to embarresed to look at Ikuto.

Meanwhile, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and Yoru are just as curious as Amu is.

Amu takes a short glance at Ikuto, but it is too short to see his expression on his face.

Amu takes another glance, a bit longer. She looks at Ikuto, who still lies on the bed.

His eyes have grown, he stares at Amu and says nothing.

"Do you got nothing to say?" Amu asks.

"That… was… kinda unexpected," he says, almost unhearable.

Amu stands up and walks to Ikuto. She takes a seat next to him.

They both sit there for a while.

_Why did I said that? It's so embarrassing! But… somehow, it is like a weight is lifted from my shoulders._

"Amu."

"Yes?" Amu looks at Ikuto. Then, it happened really fast. Ikuto bends over to Amu. His lips touch her forehead.

_W-what's happening? Why…? Is he…?_

Amu closes her eyes.

_I… I like him. I love him._

When Amu opens her eyes, Ikuto is staring at her. The light in the room reflects in his eyes. Amu totally forgot about the world around her. She can only see Ikuto.

"Ikuto, I…" Amu begins, but Ikuto interrupts her.

"Really, you're acting like you're getting your first kiss or something," he says, while laughing.

Amu is shocked.

"What? You just… I was…" Amu stutters.

"Or, perhaps, did you never get a kiss on your forehead before? Don't say that kiss on your cheek also was your first 'kiss' ever?" Ikuto asks with a grin.

Amu stays silent and looks the other way. Ikuto starts to laugh out loud.

"Why are you laughing?" Amu asks insulted.

"Well, I kinda expected Tadase to kiss you or so," Ikuto replies.

"Are you crazy? Tadase-kun would never do such a thing. He's not as rude as you are!"

"I'm rude?" Ikuto asks offended.

"Yes, you are!"

"Whatever." Ikuto stands up.

Amu's eyes follow him.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Gonna pack my stuff," Ikuto replies.

_What? Is he going to leave?_

"Why? You can stay here, right?" Amu asks.

"No, the promise was I would stay for a day. And besides, my dad is probably worried," he says.

"I see." Amu looks down.

"Well, at least join us with diner!" she says.

"No, I really have to go. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'll let you out." Amu says.

After Ikuto finished packing his stuff, Amu and him walk to the door.

Amu's mom and dad say goodbye to Ikuto and give him a box with onigiri's for him and his dad.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Ikuto says.

"Take care, Ikuto-kun," Amu's mother says.

Ikuto bows down to the parents.

They both leave the corridor.

Amu and Ikuto are left. The chara's give each other a big group hug. Amu and Ikuto both laugh.

"Well, guess this is goodbye. For now," Amu says.

"Yeah, but I'll be sure to scare you at random moments," Ikuto laughs.

"Can't wait," Amu says with a little smile.

"So, bye then!" he says.

They both hug each other.

_This is like the first time we really hugged…_

The release each other and they walk to the door.

Amu opens it and Ikuto walks out. He waves at her when he leaves the front yard.

Amu waves back and closes the door.

**Will be continued in chapter 3.**


End file.
